Hate that I love you
by the free time writer
Summary: Alex hates that she loves Justin...and Justin hates that he loves Alex. Songfic. Oneshot. Pairings: Jalex. No flames allowed.


I was listening to the song and it gave me this idea

**I was listening to the song and it gave me this idea. **

"**Hate that I love you", by Rihanna feat. Ne-Yo.**

**Pairing(s): Jalex**

**Enjoy!**

**-x-**

_That's how much I love you  
That's how much I need you  
_

She just couldn't stand it.

Why everything he did always got a smile on her face? Why did she need him so much? Couldn't she stop these inappropriate feelings she had for him?

_And I can't stand you  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
Can I not like you for awhile? (No...)_

It couldn't be…it didn't matter how upset he was, a simple gesture from her made him forget everything around him.

A smile, a simple gaze…it always got his mind confused and made him forget whatever she did wrong.

_But you won't let me  
You upset me girl  
And then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)  
Can't remember what you did_

But I hate it...

No matter what happened, she couldn't get mad at him. Their eventual fights were forgotten whenever she saw that dorky smile on his face. Her feelings stopped her form getting angry, even though she covered them with a snarky comment, or a joke.

_You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long that's wrong_

But I hate it…

The simple sensation of her hand on his made him calm down. He couldn't get mad when she looked at him and grabbed his arm, her eyes saying it was enough. Even though her pranks often got him in trouble, even though she often made snarky comments about him…he couldn't fight with her.

_You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't want to fuss and fight no more  
Said I despise that I adore you_

She new what her feelings were. But she hated them….it was wrong, it was completely wrong. She shouldn't feel like that. She didn't want to need him that much…she couldn't…it was far beyond of the acceptable.

_And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah…)  
I can't stand how much I need you (I need you…)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (oh whoa..)  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so (oooh..)_

He couldn't explain it. She had some sort of power over him that he couldn't control.

Even though he tried to show he disapproved her pranks and constant joking, he couldn't help but to smile, to laugh, when he saw her happy.

_You completely know the power that you have  
The only one that makes me laugh_

It wasn't fair.

She knew he knew…and he showed it to her. He teased her, he wanted her to do something about it. She couldn't. She loved him, even though she didn't know the reason. But she couldn't. It wasn't right…it just wasn't…

_Said it's not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact  
That I… love you beyond the reason why  
And it just ain't right, that_

He hated the fact he loved her so much. He tried hard to put his feelings away, but it seemed impossible. He needed her…he couldn't push her away, he couldn't get over her…and he couldn't stand it.

_And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you (yeah..)  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
But I hate that I love you so_

Maybe, just maybe they would be able to forget eachother. Some day those feelings would be gone…They wouldn't want to feel their lips together…they wouldn't have to fight their feelings.

But they couldn't…the fact they were fighting what they felt only got them closer…

They realized they'd never get over eachother…

_One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me…_

Because of that…she felt even more guilt every time she stopped to stare at him, to wonder what it would be like to be in his arms, to feel his lips on hers.

_As how much I love you (as how much I need you)  
As how much as I need you (oooh..)  
As how much I love you (oh..)  
As how much as I need you_

She hated those feelings, but she didn't want them to end. It was a war that was happening between her mind and her heart, and she didn't know who was winning.

_And I hate that I love you so_

He was struggling, he couldn't stand it…he just couldn't get over her.

He knew it was wrong…he knew he wasn't supposed to feel that for her. He knew it was completely against the acceptable…he knew he'd never have her.

But he couldn't help it…he was in love with her…he was in love with his younger sister.

_And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you (can't stand how much I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (girl!)_

She needed him, she loved him…but it was wrong…it was wrong…

She tried to convince herself of that, what made her pain grow stronger. She couldn't stop loving him, but she'd never have him…

She hated it…

_But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go no..)_

_And I hate that I love you so_

The fact she was in love with her brother and no thing in universe could change it.

_And I hate that I love you so… so…_

**-x-**

**I hope you liked it. Feel free to review.**


End file.
